Fire Flower
by chibidemon48
Summary: You guessed it: I've decided to jump on the bandwagon. A collection of Len x Rin oneshots! :D -Ch. 2 "If he wanted to join us, he could've always asked Mitsuko-san..."
1. Fire Flower

I ran. That was all I could do. My mind was paralyzed due to the events that just took place, and my legs just reacted. I couldn't bear to be near her any longer.

"_I wish I had never loved you!"_

A lie I constantly told myself. I knew she wouldn't believe it, yet the words escaped my lips. If I run, I wouldn't have to bear the guilt anymore. It would eventually fade; like all things will. The memories of watching fireworks with her; watching flaring flowers fade into nothing. That was all the proof I needed.

Yet I know that this feeling will keep gnawing at my aching heart.

I don't know why I try not to love her. Rin; the most gorgeous girl I'll ever have the pleasure to meet. My best friend through childhood. I don't know why I try so hard. My heart can't accept that lie. _*ring*. _My cell phone. I couldn't answer it; I could only keep on running.

Time passed when a bench was before me. I sat down and began to weep silently. _Why was I running away? _No answer seemed good enough. Yet I still can't bring myself to turn back. I was always too weak. I always hid in the shadow of-

Stop. I can't think about her. It only makes the tears more painful.

_*crack*_

…fireworks. That was all I could hear. I looked up to the sky to see a lovely array of yellow sparks fly in the air. All my mind could comprehend was how they seemed to form in Rin's image. Harsh, yet delicate.

Yellow was her favorite color.

* * *

I looked out my bedroom window to see a display of fireworks. That sight alone was enough to make me cry. _He always loved fireworks. _

Why was I thinking about Len? _"I wish I never loved you!" _The last words he said to me before running. He didn't even turn his face towards me while yelling that. I could hear it in his voice though; he was crying. He sounded scared. I don't know what I did to startle him so much. I only wish I could see Len again. I want him back. I want to know why- why he left me.

I want a lot of things. Maybe I'm just greedy.

* * *

I had to return home at some point. I stood up, but was quickly pulled back down. _Why had I said anything in the first place? _I didn't know what to do. Rin had a boyfriend, Hatsune Mikuo. She wanted to talk about him with me. I remember now.

"_Len, I need to talk to you."_

"_Sure Rin. Anything for you" I replied._

"…_its about Mikuo." she said smiling._

_In a fit of jealousy I spontaneously screamed, "How are you so blind?! Can't you see that I love you? I always have, Rin! But I really wish-"_

"_Len, please, let me finish!"_

"_I wish I never loved you!" I cried as I ran out the door._

I'm so stupid. I'm so stupid. I'M SO _**STUPID!!!**_

Maybe she was going to say something important. It doesn't matter now. I got up one more time and walked slowly to my home.

* * *

I have to find him. What I was going to tell him about Mikuo…

"_Rin, face it! You love him!" Mikuo said._

"_But Mikuo, I'm in love with you! How could you say that?" _

"_I see how you look at Len. You two look like a match made in heaven. That's why this can't work out, Rin."_

"_But why?! What if I-"_

"_Rin." he said. He pressed his warm lips against mine. "Goodbye." he said without looking back._

I was going to talk to Len. I was going to tell him how I felt. How I'd been lying to myself since day one. _I wish I never loved you! _a shared lie between the two of us.

I hopped on my bike and pedaled as fast as I could, ignoring the loud cracks and booms of the fireworks.

* * *

As I was walking back, I only looked down. I had ruined any chance I ever had with Rin. I seriously screwed up this time. Its my nature, though! How is it my fault I can't say honestly how I feel? Ah, well. At least it feels like only half of my heart is gone; I can try to carry on with the other part.

As I approached my street, I saw a bicycle coming closer. It- could that be? It looked like Rin's bike. And as the figure approached, I saw her. She was as beautiful as ever, even if she looked like she'd been crying.

"Len!" she yelled. She stopped her bike and ran up to me. She buried her face in my chest, and I held her close as she began to cry. "Len, I'm sorry! I should've phrased it differently!"

"Rin," I said. "Its my fault for running. I should have listened to you." She squeezed me in a tight hug.

"Hell yes, you should've." Ah, there was the Rin I knew. "About Mikuo, I realized today…"

"Yes?" I said.

"I- I don't love _him_." she said. "I couldn't love him when I could only think of you, Len. You are the one I love."

"Rin," I started, staring into her shining eyes. I smiled. "I love you too. I'm glad I loved you from the beginning."

"Len…" she said. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply. I kissed back with an equal amount of passion, as the fireworks continued behind us.

* * *

**AN: Aww, teh fluff. :3 Kind of a Fire Flower/Tori no Uta fic. I couldn't choose, so I just went with the one with the pretty name. xDDD More oneshots to come! ****R&R, please!  
-Chibi**


	2. Join Us?

I've always known that I didn't belong. I tried to please others- tried to be something I wasn't. I always smiled to my peers. But Len knew the truth- he knew the real me. Neither of us belonged. You see, we loved one another past a sibling bond, and tried to hide that.

However, one day a girl just older than me appeared. She had a kind, yet somewhat distorted smile. "You look like you're suffering…" she said. It was true, but my suffering was hid under my long sleeves. "I'm Mitsuko-san." she said. "I want to help you."

The girl held out a bruised, cut arm, and I took her hand. I was so happy! Around Mitsuko-san I felt like I belonged. I felt good about myself. I told Len about Mitsuko-san, and we agreed to both see her together. She tells me that there is a large club of girls- just like us! But Len wanted to keep me safe.

Mitsuko-san helped us through all our troubles and said that all of our pain was hers. It helped us to know that someone was listening. Len was always suspicious about her for some reason. "Someone who is telling you to cut yourself can't be doing too much good for you! You should stop being friends with Miku. I don't trust her."

"You wouldn't know." I said strongly. "Mitsuko-san has done wonders for all of us! By tomorrow I will be fully a club member."

"Rin! Listen to me! That girl is trouble!" he yelled.

"Don't raise your voice to me, brother. Especially about Mitsuko-san. I can't forgive you for betraying your trust."

"You- you don't know what you're saying! Remember the reason you joined that 'club' in the first place!"

"I guess I have a new reason, now don't I?" I said. He just walked away. The next day, I woke up to find my mother and father grieving.

"What happened?" I asked sweetly.

"Your brother, Rin… he appears to have-" my mother choked out between sobs. "He killed himself." I looked down out the window. There he was, bent in an odd position. I smiled. If he wanted to join us, maybe he should've asked Mitsuko-san? She would probably accept boys as well. I giggled.

"Mother, Len got what he wished. This time isn't sad. We should rejoice." I said monotonously.

"Rin… this has something to do with that 'Mitsuko' you've been talking about recently, doesn't it?"

I frowned. Why can't anyone see the good in Mitsuko-san? "He wanted to join us mother. Rejoice in his success."

When I got to the club meeting, Mitsuko-san told us something interesting. "Do you see the mark on my ear? I want you all to copy this mark to each others ears. Then we will truly be one." Mitsuko-san was so full of knowledge. I partnered with the pink haired girl next to me. I laid down as I felt the needle in my skin. It felt soothing…

"Let each prick of the needle banish one painful memory." Mitsuko-san said. I winced in pain remembering my brothers death this morning. I think that memory was more painful than the burning needle.

Later that week, we all agreed to meet at the nuclear reactor. I was excited- Mitsuko-san told us that this will be the final meeting. When we all met, I took time to admire Mitsuko-san. Her given name, "Miku" was already forgotten. Yet her face was now remembered as "Mitsuko-san". She had aquamarine pigtails that reached the back of her knees, and a smile that could light the reactor.

We all held hands. This is the end. "On the count of three!" she yelled, as a cute giggle followed.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

We all jumped into the reactor.

Wha- what's this?! I woke up -not as an angel- but a human in a hospital. Mitsuko-san… I've failed her… we- we were going to die together! I wanted to die with her! Mitsuko-san, she was life. And I failed her.

There were strange girls at the foot of the hospital bed. Some of them had deformed faces, others had cuts on them- much like mine and Mitsuko-san's. They all grinned and said: "Glad to see you're awake,

Mitsuko-san."

**-END-**

**AN: No, I'm not emo, I just read a really -strange- manga. 0.o Kind of a Meltdown/Jisatsu Circle thing. R&R, please!**


End file.
